I Hate That I Love You
by MezMaroon8
Summary: She could kill him. AU St Berry. Based on Laws of Attraction. Anger, smut, sexual tension, you know the drill ;


**I Hate That I Love You**

_**AN: So I want to apologise to my St Berry subscribers for the lack of fics for RJ but here is one that would make your toes curl. It's a love hate esque dynamic based on The Laws of Attraction. Oh and I has smut. Hehe. Enjoy!**_

She's 29 and a successful divorce lawyer. She's never really been the romantic type; she got over that phase after a turbulent relationship when she was 16.

Her career was always her first love, she excelled in law school and she beat every case she dealt with in a nice settlement. She hates gazing at lovey dovey couples and it pedantic to an extreme.

She eats when's she's nervous and she walks tall, chin high, head straight forward in her suit, meeting her mother for the monthly taxing lunch.

'Why can't you put a little effort so men can ask you out?' Her mother whines.

'Cause I don't want a man', she forks through her salmon salad, chewing the fish.

'You know woman who are career driven are actually lonely.' Her mother chimes and she cringes in discomfort.

'Oh please, that's like saying all feminists are lesbian'. She stands up and pushes in her chair.

'I gotta go prepare the assets this for the divorce trial.'

Her mother sighs as she turns to her side to give her a peck on her cheek.

The brunette older replicate sighs watching her walk away. She's a lost cause.

Rachel swings her hips and shuffles through her briefcase, her bag on her shoulder as she irons out her skirt.

The receptionist runs to her side with a note dictating all her messages.

'Miss Berry, your client Miss Lopez is in the waiting. Also we've had a fax come through from Duncan Lewis and Co writing as an acting counsel for Mr Puckerman.' Tina squeaks.

Rachel walks into her office in a rush and Tina follows like a puppy to her owner.

'Thanks Tina', Rachel snatches the messages and ushers the dark haired Asian girl away as she shies away out of the office.

She eyes the fax and crunches her eyebrows. 'Jesse St James?' She's never heard of him.

She turns her wrist to eye her watch. Her client is early.

She takes the files out of the cabinet and breathes.

The Latino spitfire is rambling a mile a minute and calling her husband all kinds of names.

'What a slime ball, he's hiding millions from me and refusing to give me the mansion I helped him build!'

She rubs her temple and sighs heavily. 'Miss Lopez, please calm down. Your claim is iron tight and he owes you half of his assets and you have nothing to worry about.'

Santana calms down and smiles weakly. 'He's got a new lawyer. Is he good?'

'I dunno, I have never worked with him or heard of him but our case is strong', she nods.

She goes to court the next week, her brief case filled with her finest deposition to date ever written and her suit iron to the brim, her hair not a millimetre out of place and silky smooth against her shoulders as she walks into the room.

Santana is by her side when she edges towards the counsel chairs to find a tall dirty blonde haired woman with piercing blue eyes, all dishevelled and his coiffed hair messy. Gosh.

He's snoring. She grimaces and Santana chuckles up a little.

She taps at his arm draping the chair gingerly. 'Mr St James?'

More snoring and Santana starts snorting herself.

'MR ST JAMES!'

The man shakes in his chair, waking up instantly and eying her with a smug look and winking.

'Hey, pretty lady.'

Rachel stomps her foot in annoyance and screams. 'Excuse me, Mr...Mr...you! We have a case to present today and I don't know about you but I'd like to get down to business so if you'll forgive me, I'm gonna ready to kick your ass.'

He turns in his chair as she walks back to her side and eyes her tight frame.

'I like a woman who likes to get down to business', he whispers across the table.

'Ugh,' she's only known him for 5 seconds and she loathes him.

The judge calls to the court and they all stand.

She stands to make her proposal.

'Your honour, my client's team and I have overlooked Mr Puckerman's asset list and we've noticed an omission made by him with regards to his large collection of nude painting in his mansion that we'd like to claim.'

'Accepted.'

Jesse jerks up, buttoning his jacket and smirking.

'Your Honour, I would like to contest this addition.' He holds up a bunch of photos.

'Are these the painting you counsel speaks of?' He asks smugly, addressing Rachel.

This guy makes her blood boil and want to poke all her neatly aligned pens into his eyes.

'These paintings no longer exist in Mr Puckerman's name, in fact they have been donated to museums of erotic art,' she eyes his harshly with the Mohawk-haired man smirking at this.

She stands up, her fists punching the table. 'Your Honour, Counsel neglected to notify me of this transaction and is liable for gross misconduct at court!'

They start squabbling and Jesse laughs at the assertion she makes about him playing dirty.

'I'm surprised you client didn't inform you herself', he goads. 'Her signature's on the donation!'

She eyes the paper in his hand as he flashes it in her face, starting to scream in his face, the veins in her neck popping as he gets a satisfaction from seeing this petite spitfire brunette firing up.

'Your Honour, the opposing counsel is a slime ball, two bit piece of a scoundrel who is playing dirty and working unprofessionally to jeopardise my case. We have a case and we will fight it!'

Jesse rolls his head back laughing.

The continue squabbling as the stern looking Judge Sylvester pounds her hammer on the wood summoning their attention as they face at in sync.

'SHUT UP!'

'This is my courtroom and I will not tolerate any childish fighting between counsels, are we clear?'

She nods, her face flushed and abashed from the outburst as a smile plays on his lips.

Her chest heaves and he takes pleasure in seeing her small round breasts pump from the oxygen she exhales. She's sexy, he thinks.

She brushes her hair out of her face and wanders out of the court room as Jesse tightens his tie.

She's eying her case files and re reading her arguments, shuffling the assets list and statements when her door swings with a frantic Tina.

'Miss Berry, it's a-a-', she eyes her note.'...St James for you.'

She places her hands on her forehead and huffs. What does he want now? Isn't humiliating her in court and jeopardising her clean record at one of the finest divorce lawyers enough for one day? God if pissing off people was a profession, this guy would an expert in it.

She breathes out as Tina looks at her expectantly.

'Send me in', she sighs.

The curly haired man stands tall and eyes her with a smirk she wants to wipe off his face with a nice hard punch with her puny fists. He eyes the surroundings.

'Nice office', he utters. 'It's...quaint', he hangs in the air with an arrogant smile her way.

Argh, why isn't murder legal for men as insufferable as him?

'What do you want?' She asks tightly.

She stands from her leather chair in the desk and stands firm with her tight pencil skirt hugging her petite frame, the delicate curves accented with the cut as her stilettos give off a devilish bitch attitude and he takes her in, his blue eyes locking with her brown orbs.

'Well...I wanted to come and personally apologise for...', he starts

'For your abominable behaviour? For being a first class jerk and chauvinist? For undermining a woman with a platinum record for the biggest divorce cases in the country as a useless tramp you can just dispose of and degrade? Oh wait, or was it for the fact you played dirty in my court!'

He laughs at her dramatics, chuckling as little as her first balls up, her neck vein bugging out and her face red with rage for him. Gosh this woman is sexy when she's angry.

He steps closer to her place with her back to her front desk. She sucks in a breath as his musky scent mixing with her own perfume intoxicating her against her instincts.

'We should have dinner.' He announces.

'Excuse me?' She squeaks. Is he hitting on her? Has she not made it crystal clear he makes her blood boil and want to light herself on fire when he's in her presence?

'Come on', he says playfully, a glint in his eye.

'Clear the air, my treat.'

His breath is so close to her face and the blinds of her office are closed as they stare down at each other.

'No way.' Rachel chuckles. 'No way in hell.'

She tilts her skin as he sighs, eying her with deep blue eyes and gazing at her pretty flushed face.

'You're sexy when you're angry. Anyone tell you that?'

She rolls her eyes.

'You're a slime ball, anyone ever tell you that?'

He smirks, edging closer to her so their bodies are brushing against each other.

His hands graze her jaw and she closes her eyes fighting the reaction her body has to him.

'Am I making you hot and bothered?' He asks smugly.

'No!' She brushes his hand away only for him to brush against her, to realise to reaction his body has to her tight frame.

She yelps and they lock eyes as a smirk plays on him face.

Soon his lips are on hers, twisting and turning as she kisses him back with fury, his teeth biting her lips as her tongue enters his mouth, her hands gripping his chiselled jaw roughly as he pushes her down on the desk, his hands roaming the curves of her pencil suit clad body. He squeezes her breasts through her shirt as her hands weave in his wavy locks, gripping tight and tugging at it to release a grunt from his throat as she feel his hard member as her spot when he crawls on top of her on the oak desk.

His lips trail down her jaw, kissing her pulse until his teeth bites to leave a mark.

'I loathe you', he spits as he sucks on her skin, closing her eyes fighting the urge to moan.

His hands cup her supple breasts, unbuttoning her blouse to find her lacy padded bra.

His fingers flick her nipple, leaning down to suck and lick in as she grows wet between her legs from his touch.

'The feeling's mutual, princess.'

'You are a jerk.'

His fingers dip into her skirt, unzipping her to find her panties damp at he dips his long fingers into her clit, brushing against her folds as she whimpers, holding his shoulders as he pumps into her with his fingers.

Soon he's tugging his own trousers off him as she spreads her legs eager to get him out of her system.

'Did I get under your skin?' He asks, his breath tickling her ear as she pulls at his hair.

She clenches her jaw and eyes him with disdain.

'Just fuck me, St James.'

He closes in on her spot within seconds. 'You wish is my command.'

His members slides into her spot and fills her up and she scratches into his bare back as he fuck her on the hard surface of the oak desk, the papers on the floor and forgotten.

They finish, out of breathe and dishevelled, her hair mussed and her lips bruised. He has the same smirk on his face as he did when she met him.

He pulls back and she sees all of him in his glory. God, he's sexy for a jackass.

He dresses up and she pulls her skirt down, buttoning up her blouse and breathing out, running her fingers through her hair.

She stands in front of her desk, her breathing steady from the orgasm of a lifetime. He ties his knot on his collar, fucking her with his eyes only inches away from her place in the room.

He closes the gap again with a soft kiss on her lips as she rubs the fresh hickey on her neck.

He embraces her briskly, squeezing her firm butt through her tight skinned pencil skirt as she yelps in alarm.

'See you in court, sex bomb Berry.'

She could kill him.


End file.
